Poems Of My Stories Or made Randomly
by AngelWingz66
Summary: Included in this story are poems that are from my books that I have made. They include poems that are happy, sad, or just plain ominous. But, they are all poems I made randomly and for fun. Enjoy! AND YES I WROTE THEM ALL MYSELF!
1. Chapter 1

If you see the future, you will see the day you will die. If you seek the hard cold truth, you will wish you had only heard the lies. If you see your past, the mistakes you have made will make you hurt and cry. But if you look at your life at the end you see you are only a blink in time.

Life is harsh. It hurts. It burns. It will make you run for shelter, and seek comfort as you cry. The life of a flame is short. It burns and blazes to it's fullest, beautiful and bright, and leaves with a blaze of glory in the blink of an eye.

Life is too short. You are the flame, burning to it's fullest. And when you have no more time to live you burn out. You die. We are nothing but a blink in time.

Burn at you fullest, at you brightest. And we shall make that blink, a shine that will echo, to the end of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Time goes on. Even when the passing of a moment is like the pulse of blood under a bruise. Even when the the path you walk splits in two, leaving the way for you to choose as you stagger through the world like you are in a dream.

It is ever moving, ever going. Even though you wish for time to slow, or even stop, it is ever moving. The passing of the

days could be slowing, or they might be quickening, all is drifting, like a dream. Only time will know.

Time is untouchable. It slips through your fingers, as you watch your end hurtling closer. It is ominous, phathomless, a mystery that will push you forward. It is unforgiving, as all secrets are revealed with time. Even your dreams will be revealed, and will soon be crushed by time.

Time. Time to freeze. Time to dream. Time to follow. Time to sleep. Time to wake up.

Wake up, and be aware of your time, because time is always moving, and will not morn when your time is up.


	3. Chapter 3

Your wrongdoings will be iron chains, holding you accountable for your actions. Everything you do will all be weighed, all the things you've said will impact you in the end. Everything you do will leave an echo with every day that you spend.

Death is ominous, it is as shrouded as a spirit in the shadows. Every moment you live will either benefit you in the end or will condemn you to your doom. Whatever happens after death, will be the result of your actions, when you were alive.

Think long and hard on what you have done in life because you will reap what you sow. In work, you get paid for what you have done. Your labors of your life will be your downfall, just like a shot from a gun.

The end is near. The end is here. All things in life are judged for what they do. You will get paid back for the things you have done, all in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Life is but a dream. Nothing is, what it seems. Blaring noise or painful sights. Peace in time will end in fights.

All the memories in life, drifting like a dream. A bird in flight, falling as it goes. A person will reap, just what they sow.

In work, your paid for what you've done. The labors of life will bring you down, like a shot from a gun.

The end is near. The end is here. You've been shot down fast, like the hunter and the deer. All life ends, as it seems. Or is life, just but a dream?


	5. Chapter 5

Life is but a dream. Nothing is, what it seems. Blaring noise or painful sights. Peace in time will end in fights.

All the memories in life, drifting like a dream. A bird in flight, falling as it goes. A person will reap, what they sow.

In work, your paid for what you've done. Labors of life will bring you down, like a shot from a gun.

Running fast to flee from crime. Deeds to pay, due in time.

The end is near. The end is here. You've been shot down fast, like the hunter and the deer. All life ends, as it seems. Or is life, just but a dream?


	6. Chapter 6

Scorn not death, for it is but an eternal sleep. The pains of life fade away, forgotten in the deep. Do not fear for the one's who watch and weep. In death once again you will meet.

We run, we cry, we cannot hide. But if you flee, how can you ascend to the sky? Let go and grow your wings to fly. Join me soaring up so high.

Please do not shun me, for your death was meant to be. Follow me forgotten friend, and we both shall be free. Do you hear the music as clear as can be? The singing of angels is breathtaking to me.

No more fear, no more pain! No more crying in the rain!

A paradise above, I behold. Filled with more splendor then any has sold. A land better then I've been told. No more running in the cold.

I mourn for my friends, so far away. I wish it could have been different so I could stay. But I know I'll see them again one day.


	7. Chapter 7

Have you seen me? I am the one who walks alone. I am the one who sits in solitude. I am the one you ignore, but do you know how I feel?

I am here! I speak to you loud and clear! And yet you ignore me. I know I didn't hurt thee!

I am not a demon, nor a ghost! Of all the things you do to hurt me, ignorance hurts the most.

Am I invisible? Have I faded away?

I know I'm not invisible! I cannot fade away!


	8. Chapter 8 : Ghosts

Is this world haunted? Are there spirits that stalk the very earth that are both the good, and the unwanted?

Are there ghosts who want to spill the blood singing in your veins? Are there phantoms in this world who are just barely revealed when it rains?

Enter where you are unwelcome, and wish for the skeptics to walk out unharmed. The chill and mist show where the spirits lurk, and adrenaline rushes through you veins as you become alarmed. Flee before your too late, because you are unlucky to come unarmed.

May they reside is places where they met their doom. The very place shall become their tomb.

Rest in peace deceased. And I hope I shall never find you; spectral beast.


	9. Chapter 9 : SongPoem

Can you see the land where leaves gleam like gold? Where the stars above shine bright and cold.

The land where running water flows like glass, a mirror of the sky. The land where you hear the angel's sing, far and high.

The land where nature is swelling, in a world full of life.

A land that few people has found. A land of where peaceful feet treed the ground.

Oh oh oh! Can you see me flying high? Gliding in the end less sky?

I never fear of falling high. From soaring in the sky. Never shall I die!

Bring me to the land where leaves gleam like gold on a summer day. A land where the stars shine above, never to hide away.

Bring me to the land where water mirror's the sky, the clear and endless blue. A land where song runs so fair and true.

The land where nature blooms, in a world full of light.

Bring me to land where love and life is found. A path where the peaceful souls are bound.

Oh oh oh! See me flying high. Gliding in the bound less sky!

The peace that never fears of falling high. The harmony shall be due in time. Never shall I die!


	10. Chapter 10 : Message Of War

I hear of war from far away. The stories of battle still rings in my head to this day.

Is it too much to ask for peace? Is it too late to stop pointless wars? Why are we fighting? I don't want to fight anymore!

I know the damage is deep; the grudges you hold are not easily forgotten.

But if you fail to see a war is not worth fighting, how many will die?! How many will feel the pain of lost loved one's for a broken cause?

They are humans, just like you. They love, mourn and rejoice just like you. Please, look past the color of one's skin. And look at the world of pain you put them in.

The truth of love and war is sad; we try to change but we eventually snap back to the inevitable truth.

Peace in time will end in fights. No matter what you do, these words will be proven true.


End file.
